


Knitting Romance

by Bakandaere



Category: D Gray Man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakandaere/pseuds/Bakandaere
Summary: The story happens after the Alma Karma/Kanda Yu ark, after The Fourteenth Noah had been awakened, endangering Allen Walker. Whose partially responsible was Kanda Yu. After all the commotion, by staying alone and recuperating for quite some long, Kanda started noticing things that previously went unnoticed or even if he noticed them, they didn’t have much importance to mention.After pondering and starting his journey back for Allen’s sake, and watching him from hindsight, only did Kanda come to a realization of his own feelings as well.Along with all the remorse and regret — he finally understood what he wanted to do and what awaited him ahead.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Yullen - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	1. Penitence

**Author's Note:**

> Although we have a mange continuation after that, but this story will mostly focus on Yullen, some of the stuff might as well be borrowed from the manga. The story will continue without the appearance of the independent type innocence and to Allen, the only threat at the moment is the Black Order.

Having Tykki and Road burst Allen out of his cell and their making an escape together, Allen’s head was in a deep mess. With all the possibilities that could happen back in the Order, although it was very important for Allen to escape but in his heart, he didn’t want to lose his home.

After Lenalee had followed him and Allen asked her to believe him, he was happy to know that some of his comrades still trusted him. Later on, he said his goodbyes to Lenalee and entered the ark.

In the ark, he went to that very suspicious room with a piano, that he was inside before and started playing. He felt awfully close to that room. Who knows if it was because of the melody he and mana had sort of created together or it was because the Noah inside him had some close affiliation with it? but that made him feel at peace.

­— While the Millennium Earl and his whole demon army were tailing him, continuously trying to capture him, it’s only natural that he didn’t notice someone who was not one of them following him too.

He sighed, killing demons here and there, hearing them say, _“We sense a Noah here, Come with us, The millennium Earl is going to be pleased.”_

After Kanda awakening the Noah, although he always struggled to not let himself lose and tried to resist Nea Walker ( _Nea Walker, apparently is the 14 th Noah) _but many a times, just like a thunder lightening strike appears and disappears, His skin would turn like that of a Noah, eyes completely white, while he felt sudden pain and he resisted it.

Although Kanda was always following him and helped him when in critical moment, of course, he made sure not to let the smaller know anything.

This time, Allen was strolling inside a forest, hearing sound of water falling, he started walking towards the source.

He sat down at the riverbank and filled water in his hands, and drank it, then looking down at his own reflection on clear water, his eyebrows furrowed, and he pushed his hand inside the water to make the reflection disappear. With quite some anger, from what it seemed like, he said,

_“How Ugly!”_

_“No wonder he hates you this much.”_

And then what Kanda next saw was moyashi laughing at himself, laughing at himself with such loathness that a shiver ran down his spine. Then after a second, he heard his laughter successfully turn into a small soft sob.

Then he got completely silenced, and Kanda felt his heart quiver in fear a little.

_“I hate myself, the Earl and most importantly the Order… “_

Asking a question to himself, Allen answered it himself too,

_“how can they —­ how can they be so cruel to Yuu— my heart aches for him. Why did he have to go through all of that? "_

and after pausing for a while Allen added,

_“Kanda needs to loosen up a little too, although I know it’s sad, but he shouldn’t just tell everyone how much he hates them.”_

Kanda’s eyes were twitching, he was almost in a trance, when he saw Allen stand up and walk back deep into the forest.

He followed him, saying slowly, _“Care for yourself first, you damned moyashi. That’s why I hate you, you worry for others more than you worry for yourself. Always running, ready to give your life. Damn you.”_

He didn’t know who he was angry at, Allen or himself more, when he heard Allen speak softly,

_“Why did I have to be the Noah? It was all my fault that this happened. The Earl turned the third into monsters because of me, I was in the order even though I am a Noah!”_

then he turned his tone into self-mocking,

_“It’s all your fault, you damned Noah”_

Before Kanda could process, what he had just heard, he saw Allen’s body color change for once, then twice, the Noah threatening to break his soul and trying to take over. Because of the severe pain, Allen’s legs gave up and he fell on his knees, clutching his heart.

And once he was stable, he started walking as if nothing had happened.

Kanda’s eyes wide, as if he had a near death experience, he was unable to process his words from earlier and now he was even more shocked. Then he felt sudden remorse, and regret, his heart started sinking when he remembered what Millennium Earl had told him,

**_“Thank you, Kanda Yu! He has awakened”_ **

**_“Thanks to your severely hurting Allen Walker with your innocence. The Fourteenth, who is concealed in him, has completely been awakened!”_ **

**_“A Noah never forgets the hatred towards God… towards Innocence!_ **

**_The more he gets hurt, the more it gushes out!”_ **

**_“Thank you! This is the end of Allen Walker!”_ **

When the pain in his heart hadn’t lowered a little bit, he suddenly remembered what he had said to Allen back then, when he was solely trying to help him. His own words echoing his ears,

**_“Who the hell do you think you are? It was all your fault that this happened. The Earl turned the third into monsters because of you, who is in the order even though you are a Noah! It’s all your fault, you damned Noah!”_ **

**_“If it wasn’t for you… what do you know about me?”_ **

His eyes widened in realization,the words bean sprout had said were almost parallel to his own.

_**"No.... I - I....."** _


	2. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just that I didn't want to wait to see them interact.   
> Leave feedback *heart*

His own words echoing his ears,

**_“Who the hell do you think you are? It was all your fault that this happened. The Earl turned the third into monsters because of you, who is in the order even though you are a Noah! It’s all your fault, you damned Noah!”_ **

**_“If it wasn’t for you… what do you know about me?”_ **

His eyes widened in realization; the words bean sprout had said were almost parallel to his own.

**_"No.... I - I....."_ **

Allen could have sworn that he had seen Kanda, but in the blink of an eye, there was no one anymore, so he concluded it to be his hallucination and continued walking.

All this time Timcanpy had been snuggling with Allen’s cheek, as if trying to comfort him in his own way. 

Allen pulled his hoodie atop his head, strolled out of the woods towards the nearby town. While walking he saw children playing in streets, full of giggles and bright smiles, without any care for anything, warming his heart, as he smiled and continued walking.

_“Big Brother! Big Brother!”_

He looked down and saw a kid tugging his hoodie, he sat down so that their eye level was equal.

 _“yes, what’s up?”,_ he said as he ruffled the kid’s hair. The kid pointed towards a kite that was stuck in an antenna on top of a building

_“It won’t come down.”_

_“Hai, Hai”,_ said Allen and smiled _, “Wait right here okay?”,_ as he went to get the kite.

Not after long, he came back with a Kite in his hand, the kids jumping from excitement,

 _“Here you go!”, Allen_ said, handing the Kite back to the kid.

 _“You can have this as a thank you.”,_ one of the kids said handing over a candy to Allen with a pure smile, Allen received it, bid his goodbyes and left.

_“Let’s see, we will eat first, and then go earn some money…… pause…… by gambling I guess, and then go demon hunting. Yosh! It’s all set. Let’s go Timcanpy.”_

He entered an inn, ordered as much food as he could get with all the money he had in his pocket and sat down.

Seeing Allen enter an inn, Kanda breathed a sigh of relief, at least this dumb moyashi wasn’t starving himself, and he started feeling pretty hungry as well, so he entered in as well.

After eating, Allen felt very tired, so he jumped on the bed and got a little drowsy and slept. He hadn’t slept very well for long, because it would always bring back Noah’s memories, and he had a tough time dealing with them. Meanwhile Kanda, who was staying in the room next to his, so that he won’t escape from under his nose, relaxed while seeing Allen not coming out of his room probably because he was resting, took a lotus posture and started meditating.

It wasn’t for long when he started having a bad feeling, sighing he got up and walked towards Allen’s door— he was still deciding what he should do, go in or not when he heard mumbles from inside, he got a little panicked thinking Allen was awake. He realized a few moments later that it seemed like he was sleep talking. To confirm this, he opened the door a little and seeing Allen asleep, went inside, he was right, Allen was indeed sleep talking.

 _“I’m not the Fourteenth!”,_ he mumbled, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, eyebrows furrowing more and more.

Kanda cursed a little under his breath and walked towards Allen, sitting down beside him simply staring at him.

His hand subconsciously reached Allen’s forehead — fingers moving as if to ease the tension, and it helped a little too, Allen’s eyebrows straightening a little, the creases on his forehead erasing.

_“I am not the Fourteenth! I am not….the…..Noah, not him.. I am………. I am Allen……… Walker.”_

Kanda sighed as he said, _“Che…. I know! I know it Goddamn.”,_ pausing and the adding voice even softer,

_“You are Allen, Baka-Moyashi.”_

He jumped out of Allen’s room when he heard his voice like that, sounding as if coaxing a child, and felt like he could get cooties, pink tinging his ears and a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

—————— Allen woke up, a little time had passed, so he decided to continue his plan, wearing his upper and boots. Entering a gambling house, he decided to get money enough to last a few days, so that he didn’t have to do this every day. Of course, he’d do this by cheating.

Seeing Allen enter a gamble house, Kanda facepalmed, _“che”._ Since he didn’t have anything better to do, he decided to go around and ask random people, showing them badge of the Order, if anyone has seen them lately. Just to confirm, if there was someone from Order nearby hunting for Allen, while keeping an eye on the gambling house. After what seemed to be one and a half hour, Allen came out. Kanda was not in his Order uniform, because since this wasn’t a mission, he didn’t really need to wear it and a part of the reason for not wearing it was to remain undercover too.

The sun had almost set down at that time, the streets were dark, lamps being the only source of light. Since it had gotten dark as well, people becoming scarce and scarce as well. It had gotten awfully silent, like calm before the storm.

It was at that moment that Allen’s left eye activated, informing him of the presence of demons around. A whole demon hoard surrounded him at once. He activated Crown Clown and jumped atop the roofs and destroyed them here and there. After quite long, the fight came to end. Although when he activated his eye, he felt demon presence in all four directions, but the presence got less and less and vanished at a point, so he furrowed a little in confusion, thinking they might have retreated, of course he was yet to know that they didn’t retreat, it was just that they were unfortunate Kanda was there as well.

With a strong heartbeat, Allen’s body gave up on him and he fell down the roof, he struggled a little with the Noah, who took control of Allen for a few seconds, and then sat down on the floor, breathing heavy and uneven. Kanda had a strong urge to rush towards Allen when he saw him fall, but his ego kept him back, _“che! Like I care.”_

**.**

**.**

Following Allen, not knowing what his destination was, he got pissed off when he saw Allen take a sudden and unexpected turn into a dark and narrow alleyway. Since he couldn’t see what was happening inside, he got even more bothered.

He had taken a little turn when his movement came to halt. In silence, he only heard a sound of a lighter being opened and closed, and then heard Allen sigh, he cursed inside, and got nervous when he heard him say,

“Now now, since your little ‘following me’ game is busted.”

Kanda gulped, “Who the hell are you?”, annoyance vague from his sound, “Why are you following me?”

“I am very pissed. Speak!”, saying this he lighted the lighter he was holding in his hand, in front of the other face.

Seeing what he saw, he closed his eyes and opened them again, “Yuu??”, he raised his eyebrow, as if in confusion.

“Che, Baka Moyashi!” was all he heard. Still confused, he raised his hand and brought it close to the second’s face and touched it. Kanda flinched a little at the touch but nonetheless still felt his tummy twist. His fingertips were very cold, but they felt warm.

“So warm…”, he heard, and the fingertips were soon replaced with a soft hand almost cupping his cheek, “It really is you after all Yuu.”

It would be a lie to say that Kanda did not melt at his touch, wanting for more. His eyes softened as he looked at Allen, his eyes didn’t have the lustre they had before, as if lost. When the lingering touch left his face, he felt himself disappointed. 

Allen spoke, _“So….Why were you following me? Mmmm??”_

_“Che! As if I will follow you, Moyashi.”_

_“It’s Allen, I told you.”_

_“Moyashi. As if I care.”_

_“I said, it’s Allen, Bakanda.”_

Then they got quiet and he heard Kanda whisper, it was so small and soft, it came out as a whimper, _“Lead the way, Allen”_

_“What? I thought you weren’t following me.”_

A part of Kanda wanted to run away, _“Not really, I just — hate it … when your punk ass is not around to bother me.”_ And rolled his eyes, earning a soft chuckle from the smaller boy.


	3. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kiss, Fluff 
> 
> Guys, tell me in the comments if you think this was a little rushed? I am not sure, even if it is written nice, because I am more of a reader, so idk if its written kind of fine.  
> I'd very much appreciate a feedback uwu ^^

_“Lead the way, Allen”_

_“What? I thought you weren’t following me.”_

A part of Kanda wanted to run away, _“Not really, I just — hate it … when your punk ass is not around to bother me.”_ And rolled his eyes, earning a soft chuckle from the smaller boy.

Allen started walking quietly afterwards with Kanda following him closely. Kanda would hate to believe that he was getting pissed off by the silence.

_“Was this jerk ignoring him”, “or does he not believe me.”, was all he thought._

After a lot of thoughts, he decided to break the ice,

_“Oi! Where are we heading towards?”_

_“Just somewhere.”_

_“Don’t give me this crap, I can totally see we are going out of the town.”_

Now this was Allen’s turn to be shocked,

_“What the hell is with you? You clearly know where we are going and you’re still asking me.”_

Of course, Kanda got embarrassed, and his cheeks got a little red, so he blurted out,

_“Shameless! Don’t talk to me.”_

_“It was clearly you who wanted to talk.”_

_“Then when you damned know this then talk”,_ Allen’s steps came to a stop and he looked at him, then he heard _, “Tell me what the hell is in your head, how am I supposed to help? Cry it out. Why are you acting like a depressed and suicidal teenager?”_

Allen avoided this topic and gave answer to the question asked before, picking up his pace.

_“We are heading towards an old light house, in the town outskirts, it has not been used for years, staying in the town might bring people trouble.”_

Yuu only responded with a _“che”._

Arriving at the light house, Allen stepped inside first. The place was all covered with dust, cobwebs could be seen everywhere, the door seemed damaged, and the stairs leading to the top were also in a bad condition. After looking around for a while Kanda got a little sensitive, maybe he had crossed his limits back then. Of course, he wasn’t good at talking, but he felt that it was only fair, back in the order, Allen had also peeked through his past and had felt his emotions. Seeing Kanda completely lost in thoughts, unfocused of his surroundings, Walker got a little worried. Walking towards Kanda, he placed his hand on his back, startling the other. Retracting his hand, he asked with concern,

 _“Kanda? What is it? Are you alright?”,_ earning a nod from the other.

 _“Oye!”,_ he heard Kanda say _, “About earlier what I said, forget it.”,_ smiling at him, he replied _, “Don’t sweat it”,_ then paused and added, “ _Let’s go on the top of this tower, we can get a better view of town from there, and it’s a little bright there too.”_

Walking on the stairs, he looked at Kanda following him and said _, “Be Careful, the stairs are ———”,_ he couldn’t even complete what he was saying and Kanda stepped on a stair and the wood broke, Allen acted a little quick and grabbed Kanda’s hand stabilizing him, _“———not in a good condition.”,_ he added.

Kanda was cursing inside, and also Allen had held his hand, so he started sweating. His body temperature went up very quickly, and it felt like someone was strumming his heart, both heartbeat and breath irregular. Little did he know, Allen was in a similar condition, his back wet from cold sweat, just that he was aware of his feelings. He just didn’t want to let go of Kanda’s hand, and he felt happy that he was around him, and even happier to know that Kanda came for him. Reaching at the top stair, of course Allen had to let go of the hand. Thanks to the dark night and his back facing the window, one could not see his face very clearly, but Kanda, who was standing opposite to him, his face was enlightened by the moonlight. Allen didn’t know why he stopped there. His feet just didn’t move, and he saw Kanda look at him trying to figure out what was wrong.

Before Kanda had even blinked, he was taken by surprise, when Allen at once pressed his lips against Kanda’s. His eyes widened. It was as if he froze at that place and didn’t even have the strength to resist, he felt numb. Allen held the collars of his upper, lowering his head a little. His lips felt very soft and cold. It was after a few moments when he had separated a few centimetres, that Kanda felt his lips quiver.

Allen didn’t know what occurred to him, he hadn’t even realized that his body moved on his own again. He only came back into his senses and his consciousness returned when he felt the other stiffen as if a rock. He didn’t have any other option, so he just leant in, but of course, Kanda didn’t soften at all. He felt a lot of emotions at that time, remorse was one of them. He should have controlled himself and he separated his lips.

This was when Kanda came back to Earth, and he softened up, placing his hands on the small of Allen’s back and leaning in, closing the small distance between them. Their lips met. Soft and wet, filling them with warmth. Allen’s hand made its way towards Kanda’s head, interlacing his long hair strands, pulling him in further. Kanda tilted his head a little, encasing Allen’s lips in each way possible, slightly his lower lip, making the other tremble a little. Allen pushed him a little and his back touched the door, Kanda got a little flabbergasted as Allen pushed his tongue in his mouth and started roaming the inside. Kanda responded and smiled within the kiss, feeling a smile back. Their thoughts were roaming, they indulged into the others taste, sending shivers down their backs as adrenaline rushed through them, drowning them in ecstasy and making their heads spin. 

At this moment, both of them had similar thoughts, that were

**_“Ah!!! I am so doomed.”_ **

When they parted, none of them spoke and the air got tensed. Kanda cleared his throat, and turned towards the door to open it, when he heard Allen say,

 _“Ummmm, I hope you’re not going to push me off the top of the tower.”_ And Kanda smirked. God how beautiful this guy was, was all Allen thought when he heard what Kanda said next and walked through the now opened door. He purely wanted to jump off the tower himself in embarrassment.

 _“Not the tower? Then would you prefer being pushed on the bed?”,_ and he said some lengthy curses before taking a deep breath and walking out the door as well.


	4. Divulgence & Accomplishment

**_Chapter 4_ **

Being able to get away with what Allen had done, he felt relaxed. He had not idea what came onto him.

Allen’s eye shot open around midnight, he looked around in the basement room that he discovered in the lighthouse and couldn’t see Kanda around.

 _“Kanda?”,_ what he heard back was a small chuckle, not very familiar,

 _“Not doing really well now, are we?”,_ and of course, he recognized who that voice belonged to.

Allen didn’t give any response and tried to move a little, his feet stepped on something cold, something cold and liquid. He flinched a little and heard chains crackle a little.

_“What the hell did you do?”_

_“Let go —“,_ his sentence was left midway when he felt a strong rusty smell from around him, it was blood.

_“I asked **not doing really well now, are we?** ”_

Allen’s eyes wandered a little, before landing on the figure tied up in the corner, blood seeping through their clothes, it was their blood. Blood dripping from the tips of their long hair, and Allen’s eyes shrunk, it was Kanda’s figure.

_“Kanda,_

_Oi, Yuu— Kanda Yuu, Answer me.”_

He was particularly yelling now, moving restlessly and trying to get close while the chains did otherwise.

_“What the hell did you do? You coward —”_

_“How dare you — Kanda”_

_“Now now, what’s the purpose of barking kid? Why don’t you just give up? I pressed some sensitive nerve here, didn’t I?”,_ his voice sounded amused.

Allen felt an excruciating pain in his ears with a sharp screech, and first thing he know was that he coughed blood.

_“Damn it Moyashi!”_

_“Kanda”_ , his voice sounded lost.

 _“Get a grip on yourself”._ Kanda said rubbing Allen’s back.

_“I am glad you’re alright.—”,_

_“Okay, okay! I understand. You just spit blood, drink some water and be calm, you have a lot of internal injuries.”_

_“Kanda?”_

_“Hunh”,_ Allen’s arms snaked around his torso, placing his head atop his chest.

_“Why did you come back for me?— You’re exposing yourself to more danger like this.”_

_“I am thankful that’s why, and I am aware.”_ Adding, _“Che…… Worry about yourself a little.”_ After a short pause.

Next time, Allen came to, with the voice of birds chirping, his eyes fluttering a little, he sat up and ruffled his hair a little and went out to find Kanda meditating.

His dark hair, unclasped, presenting an image of waterfall down his shoulders, it would be a lie to say that the sight did not make one to stop and watch.

“Che, Moyashi!”

He saw the other open his eyes, and making a questioning glare, obviously noting that he was being stared at. Getting caught staring Allen’s face turned somewhat 4 different shades, before he brushed the embarrassment and decided to be even more shameless.

“What— It’s not a crime to look at someone”, and clearing his throat he added further, “and you’re not even a girl, that it’s a big deal”, earning a confused look from the other.

Then he heard the other laugh a little making a shiver run through his spine, “So, for you to have indecent thoughts, it’s necessary that I have to be a woman? Such a contradiction!”

“Anyways, someone told me that they have seen someone from Order in another town nearby, so you know what we have to do.”

Allen nodded and started munching on a bun who knows where he got from.

“Last Night, you didn’t look very good —“, was all that was spoken, and Allen’s face turned ash in color.

_“Now that you mentioned it, You must promise me to not be reckless.”_

Kanda _: “Che…. Says who?”_

Allen whispered in return, _“Thank you.”_

Truth to be spoken, Kanda was really shaken by what happened last night, that’s why he went into light meditation instead of sleeping to keep watch. Now that Allen said what he heard, it had something to do with him, hence making him feel agitated.

_Why must he always cause the other pain._

_“It is always your punk ass that barges in trouble anywhere, anytime, without thinking at all. That’s why I hate you”,_ was what Kanda wanted to say, but _“You must not be reckless either, we will manage everything together”_ , was what he uttered.

At the sudden display of concern, Allen was flabbergasted but he wanted to tease him too, so he scooted a little close to Kanda and with an entertained smile teased,

_“ARA!!! Kanda-kun, are you worried?”_

Kanda’s reaction obviously was to activate Mugen.

 _“Ok Ok, I get it, I get it”,_ and his tone got serious, _“ I am worried about you though, being with me is literally inviting trouble.”_

_“— that’s not your problem. I can look after myself.”_

_“Kanda!”_

_“hunh?”_

_“Do you hate me?”,_ asked Allen, his eyes very focused as if to pick up everything.

_“Che…. Who’d go another mile to hate you? What a bother!”,_

_Allen: “Then tell me, do you — Like me?”_

_Kanda remained quiet for a while thinking how can bean sprout be this blunt._

_Kanda: “Shameless!”_

_Allen was a little disappointed, but he found it funny how Kanda was avoiding his question and getting all flustered._

_“Nee~ Oshieteo (Tell me)… I’ll answer too if you have any question.”_

Kanda sighed and made a counter question, _“Then you answer me first! — Do you like me?”_

Allen’s eyes were wide open, he himself was confused what he was feeling. Fear? Nervousness? Excitement? Surprise?

Kanda’s heartbeat was so irregular, as if the answer decided if he were to live or not. But he was embarrassed too.

_“Mmmmm — I wouldn’t just kiss anyone — you see?”_

Allen mentioned diverting his line of sight.

There was a huge moment of silence between them. Kanda was purely in a frozen state, Allen was like a criminal waiting for his sentence, extremely desperate to know what Kanda had to say, would it be a complete rejection, if yes, how would he face him again. After what seemed like an eternity, Kanda spoke.

“Uhhh…… I guess —"

_“Then I return your sentiment.”_

Allen of course went flying to the seventh cloud, feeling some sort of unnatural elevation and it took him a few moments to come back to his senses, he looked at Kanda with such awe, then without hesitation placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and murmured, “Yuu! I love you.”

“Che!”, he heard the other say and turn his face to another side, his ears clearly red.


End file.
